(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wheel house reinforcement structure, and more particularly, to a wheel house reinforcement structure for reinforcing stiffness of a wheel house.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, stiffness of a vehicle body mounting part in a vehicle suspension is an important factor that influences NVH (Noise Vibration Harshness), i.e., a noise vibration characteristic of a vehicle and running and handling performance of the vehicle.
The suspensions are mounted between a front wheel of the vehicle and a vehicle body and between a rear wheel of the vehicle and the vehicle body, respectively. In generally, an end of the suspension is connected to a wheel of the vehicle and a knuckle connected with through the wheel, and another end of the suspension is connected with a wheel house.
The wheel house serves to protect a vehicle wheel mounted in the vehicle body. A front wheel house is installed in a front direction of the vehicle body. A rear wheel house is installed in a rear direction of the vehicle body.
The rear wheel house is coupled with a mounting bracket of a quarter part, a shock absorber part, and a trunk lid.
However, in the related art, the mounting bracket of the quarter part, the shock absorber part, and a trunk lid are configured as separate panels, and the respective panels are connected with each other by melt bonding so that connectivity is insufficient.
Further, in the related art, since separate panels are configured, a weight and a manufacturing cost are increased due to the increase of constituent elements, and a mounting time according to an assembling operation is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.